


Forget-Me-Not Shiro

by lovelysky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, I just want Lance to suffer, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, SHEITH - Freeform, Suffering, Unplanned Pregnancy, shance, short sexy bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance found Shiro again, but he can't remember Lance. What'll happen now?Lance is 20 and a Omega in this fic. Shiro is 23 and a Alpha. Keith is 21 and a Omega. Pidge is 18 and a Beta. Hunk is 20 also a Beta.





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Has Got to Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906586) by [Cathwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathwren/pseuds/Cathwren). 



> Hey so this is my first fanfic ever! I hope you... enjoy it maybe? Thanks to Cathwren for the support and inspiration for this work. Please leave a comment if you want to.

" _ Shiro _ ." He whispered to himself. The tears in Lance's eyes stung when he saw him again, but he didn't cry. His whole body felt like crumbling in on himself. Shiro was alive. He was here, standing against Keith's side. Lance moved to hold up his other side.    
  
"Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro." Lance huffed. Keith beat him here. Stupid mullet. He didn't want to ponder on how Keith knew, but there they were.   
  
"Who are you?" Keith glared at him as he grasped Shiro's side.   
  
"Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance." And ‘ _ you're holding my boyfriend, not the other way around’  _ he silently thought.   
  
The whole running away from the garrison had been a trip. Then finding blue. Shiro had been awake, but he didn't spare a glance at Lance for more than a second before using his authoritative voice to lead everyone. Lance knew this wasn't the time to talk, but damn if he didn't want to fall into a big ol' Shiro hug right now. So if now wasn't the time then, maybe later.    
  
' _ One thing after another _ ' Lance internally huffed. The castle, and the princess. Lance made a little side comment when she woke up.  _ Flirting in front of Shiro. _ It was what got Shiro riled up back at the Garrison, because Lance wasn't allowed to flirt with Shiro in public. So he'd settle for making him jealous… Then there would be hot make out sessions in a dark corridor.

 

_ “Hehe… Shiro are you mad?” Lance whispered. Shiro was giving soft kisses on Lance's neck. _

 

_ “Me?” Shiro paused, giving Lance a short pointed look, “absolutely.” Then his firm lips were pressed to his again. Lance gave a small, content sigh before they deepened the kiss. Shiro's leg landing between Lance's thighs, teasing his hard-on. _

  
Except Shiro still didn't spare Lance a glance. Not once.    
And for some reason he could never catch Shiro alone. 

 

“Hey! Shiro!” Lance beamed. Today he'd do his best to talk about them, and try to see if he wanted to talk about... anything. 

 

“Hi Lance. What's going on?” Shiro asked. 

 

Then Lance saw Keith, just behind his boyfriend, being a pain in the rear-end per usual and not in the fun way. 

 

“Oh uh…” Lance stumbled. He didn't want to talk about these private things where the team could hear, not until he knew what Shiro knew. “Nevermind.” Lance turned on his heel and left.

 

Shiro, being the leader, was a busy guy. When he was on the ship Keith or someone else was always with him. We also have missions to complete, and he trained a lot. Everyone had Lions now, and we had long since started our space adventure. Save all the known universe's from Zarkon.   
  
Finally after what felt like an eternity (it had been about a month and a half since we fell into the Voltron roll) and approximately a week since his last failed attempt at talking to Shiro alone)). Lance was able to find Shiro alone. No  _ Keith _ . No  _ anyone _ . Just them. 

 

"Hey," he sputtered. It had been a hot minute since Shiro had been so close without any nuisances. Lance, before Shiro went missing, used to always expect something at least a bit naughty when they had some alone time, though Shiro was an amazing cuddler too. Lance misses both the soft, and hot parts of the relationship.    
  
"What's up Lance? You're up early." Shiro replied. 

 

It was technically five in the morning according to their sleep cycles. Lance had barely slept. He never got much sleep with Shiro so close. He needed to talk, they needed to talk. Lance thought maybe Shiro thought it was inappropriate to be intimate with everybody else on board. Or that they didn't need to know that they were dating. Lance needed to know where they stood. Lance had been staring at Shiro's lips. He loved kissing. Kissing made things 250% better. He used to kiss those lips absolutely raw. 

 

"Lance!" Shiro snapped his fingers in front of Lance's face. They now only stood two feet apart. Lance blushed a little, feeling a bit embarrassed.    
  
"S-Sorry," he stammered. "We just haven't been able to talk privately since we started this whole “space adventure”.   
  
"I wouldn't really call it an adventure.” A soft pause was between them for a moment, “was there something you wanted to talk about?" Shiro asked.    
  
' _ Huh? _ ' Lance thought. Maybe Lance phrased his last bit of his sentence wrong, but this wasn't what he expected. Was Shiro planning on acting like they hadn't dated for almost two years before the Kerberos mission? Like, they were serious, passionate lovers. 

 

"Yeah, uh, about us?" Lance was coy at this point, something felt like it was trying to stab him. He only hoped his scent didn't betray him. That his own anxiety didn't show.   
  
"What about us?" Shiro thought for a moment, "Ah!" Maybe Shiro had just been playing a joke. A real twisted terrible joke, but if Shiro started laughing Lance would too. "Did you want to start doing more one on one training exercises? I know your doing well with your personal sharpshooter training, but some hand to hand combat refinery is always good to have.”   
  
That stabbing pain was back, worse than ever. "No, I," Lance was fumbling. "Is this a joke?" It was a quiet voice. Very small and soft.    
  
"Training is never a joke, Lance." Shiro sighed.    
  
"Do you... not remember me?" Lance really wanted to cry, but he held himself together. Don't cry here! Lance keep your sad-ass together.    
  
"Did we meet at the Garrison? A lot of memories from back then are hazy, sorry." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, and gave a apologetic smile. 

 

This conversation is horrid.   
  
"Yeah." Lance's voice cracked, and he smacked his hand over his mouth involuntarily. He turned a bit too quickly. If he didn't smell distressed before, surely he would now.   
  
"You okay? Your scent… Sorry I don't remember meeting you Lance." Shiro tried reaching out for him. Lance was on the verge of tears. 

 

Don't fucking cry. You've cried plenty the past few years. Suck it up Blue boy! Don't be so melodramatic. 

 

"You really really don't remember? Any of it? At all? Whatsoever?" Lance talked through gasps and quick breaths after almost snapping his neck to look back at Shiro. His tone was frantic.   
  
"Again, Sorry." Shiro's worried face made Lance want to leave immediately. Damn stupid Omega hormones.   
  
"Don't!" He kind of yelled, sort of whined. He let out a strangled cough to cover the whine. "Don't worry about it then. You went through some terrible stuff... Remembering me just... wasn't important." He was hurting himself as he said it. He thought Shiro and he were still together. That despite thinking he had died, and living with that for two years, that they somehow could just pick up where they left off like a stupid idiot.    
  
"Hey. I'm here if you want to talk about it. I barely remembered Keith when he found me. Maybe I'll remember with time?" Shiro offered. He could remember  _ Keith _ but not  _ him _ ? The guy he  _ dated _ for  **_two years_ ** ? He became friends with Keith only three months before he was sent on that damn mission!    
  
"Yeah. Maybe another time." Lance ran back to his room to cry. He was all kinds of messed up. Self-deprecating thoughts be damned.   
  
♡♡♡   
  
Okay. So obviously Shiro and him weren't a couple anymore. Okay. Now all Lance has to do is seduce him again! Sure he had already barely managed to snag Shiro when they first started dating but it can't be that hard can it? To press redo and get the same outcome? That day he decided he'd use his best one-liner, and pull this relationship from the ashes.   
  
Except while Lance was fretting over Shiro... Keith had cornered in on Shiro himself.    
  
It was at dinner when he saw it. Shiro had been sparing Keith a few extra glances, but Lance hadn't thought through it before that night. Shiro did the thing.  _ The  _ **_damn_ ** _ thing! _ His fingers were pressing and rolling his earlobe. He only did that when he was flirting. 

 

_ “So lieutenant~ what say we quit it with the studying for tonight? Maybe explore some other… studies perhaps?” Lance almost purred. His mind was absolutely in the gutter right now.  _

 

_ The blush was soft on Shiro. It always made his ears red first, and Lance ate that shit up.  _

 

_ “If you don't study seriously you'll never move out of the cargo class,  _ **_Cadet_ ** _.” Shiro's tone might of seemed harsh, but his heart wasn't in it. Not saying he didn't care for Lance's grades, but they also have been diligently studying in their free time for almost two weeks straight. And Lance was only allowed chaste kisses the entire time? Seemed woefully unfair for the both of them.  _

 

_ “Oh, come on Shiro. You know I'm fine with the written portion of my training, my trouble is with the practical application of flying. Those are my low points, and memorizing theories won't help me with that.” Lance sighed, closing his notebook while giving Shiro some serious side-eye. “Besides we're both pent up. We can do some practical runs tomorrow, but tonight should be for relieving stress.” Lance makes a move to straddle a rather unsuspecting Shiro. “Don't cha think?” The wink at the end sells it. Shiro is mad blushing now, adorably rolling his earlobe.  _

 

But he wasn't looking at Lance, no. His eyes were on Keith. He saw the smile he gave him then. And Keith? The stupid fucking mullet smiled back. Lance wanted to vomit in his mouth.    
  
He left dinner early that night. 

 

“I need to go, uh, I forgot I totally need to be doing something right now.” It wasn't even an excuse, but he needed to leave. Now. 

 

“You sure Lance? I'm pretty sure I perfected this Goo officially.” Hunk said with a beaming smile. 

 

“Yea the taste doesn't offend me at all today.” Pidge snorted. 

 

“Sorry. I'll get more later.” Except that wasn't his intention Lance hated lying to Hunk, but the lies always seemed to pile up. It made Lance feel like an  _ amazing _ person.    
  
Hunk had been the one to seek him out in the off hours after a rather gruelling training session (that Lance admittedly forgot about). Not just because Lance got thrown on his ass three damn times by Keith, but because him and Shiro were  **_STILL_ ** making eyes at each other the whole damn time. Lance regretted ever flirting with anyone else while he dated Shiro. 

 

"Hey man? You good?" Hunk asked.    
  
"Haha absolutely peachy keen! Just spiraling." Lance was laughing, but it wasn't reaching eyes. He must have smelt terrible enough for even Hunk’s Beta nose to crinkle at Lance. Which really helped with the spiraling.    
  
"You seemed happy again when he started the whole "saving the universe" bit, but these past few weeks you've been really off lately. I know you don't have your meds up here, so do you want to talk to me about it? Or maybe Coran can made some type of meds to help? Though I'm not sure if they'd work." Hunk was a good friend. Lance had a problem with anxiety and depression since he heard that the Kerberos mission had failed. I mean. He thought his boyfriend had died. Because who could think anyone could survive long term on their own without their spacecraft?   
  
Well...  **_EX-BOYFRIEND_ ** now. Still stung. He didn't even get a chance to kiss Shiro again before he started falling for Keith of all people. Lance had a problem with Keith from the moment he first saw him and Shiro together. He was too handsy, and while Lance loves to do his best at loving himself it had gotten hard when he started to compare himself to Keith. Top of his class. Not a cargo pilot like Lance. Shiro still said he loved him then. What was Lance doing when Shiro was gone? Being sad. What had Keith done? Dropped out of the Garrison completely to try and find Shiro. Maybe they should have been together from the start. Maybe if Keith had gotten a hold of Shiro first then Lance wouldn't have ever dated Shiro. Shiro wouldn't have ever loved him.    
  
"I... it's really hard to talk about it. It feels like everything is collapsing in on me at once. I feel both everything, and empty at the same exact time." He paused. He never told Hunk that he and Shiro had dated or were dating. They never told anyone. Garrison forbid dating while in the program, so Lance understood how big the consequences could be. Especially when you have all endotypes working together. Both their dreams would be gone in a flash if they weren't careful. 

 

The realization that Lance is the only one who ever knew that they had dated dawned on him. Maybe… maybe it was just a fantasy. Shiro was his Idol long before they dated, so maybe he just made the entire thing up. "I don't even know if I can rely on my own memories anymore."    
  
"Oh Lance," Hunk gave him a bear hug.    
  
Lance sighed into it. "If I tell you... what's making me so upset… please say you'll keep it to yourself."    
  
"Sure thing Buddy."    
  


"Shiro... I dated him before the Kerberos Mission." Lance strangled out.    
  
"You what!?" Hunk squeaked. The gears started moving in Hunk’s brilliant head. He was putting the pieces together, and then a rather morbid thought clicked. "Lance, uh, Shiro's been courting Keith for a while now."    
  
"I noticed." Was all Lance could say.    
  
"If it's making you this sad... you need to tell Shiro the truth." Hunk sighed after a soft pause.    
  
"It's hard, and I'm scared. It was hard enough that my boyfriend, my  _ Alpha _ , didn't remember me in the slightest. Now? He's moving on from me without realizing it." Lance wasn't looking at Hunk anymore, somehow the wall looked really great in that moment.    
  
"I said I wouldn't tell, and I won't… if it doesn't affect you anymore. But you need to promise me that you will tell Shiro soon, if it really keeps bothering you honestly." Hunk whispered to his best friend.    
  
"And if I don't?" Lance said, eyes still plastered to the wall.    
  
"Then you leave me no choice, and I, by right as your best friend, have to intervene before you become a total mess."    
  
"Fine." He was already a mess, but whatever. At least Hunk cared.   
  
♡♡♡   
  
It was three days after his talk with Hunk when Lance finally decided that that day was going to be the day. He had sulked long enough and the looming threat that Hunk would be the one that would tell Shiro due to Lance's failing psyche wasn't appealing to Lance's sad, lack of dopamine brain.   
  
"Shiro. I need to talk." Lance had cornered him after meal time in the morning.   
  
"Sure I was about to head to the training room, tag along." Shiro gave him a soft smile, all while politely putting some space between him and Lance. A politeness Lance couldn't stand.   
  
"Is... Keith going to be there?" Lance tried to keep his voice soft and neutral. Whenever it was about Keith he felt such a ping of anger, but he did his best to swallow it before it became noticeable. Also, they really needed to be alone, and Keith loved that stupid training room.    
  
"Uh, maybe in a bit?" Shiro offered. Was he giving off a weird scent again? Shiro just... looked uncomfortable. Lance couldn't believe it, but then again this whole situation is crazy.   
  
"It's just something I wanted to talk to you about alone. Don't look so worried Shiro." Lance gave off an anxious laugh. He could practically smell Shiro's unease about going alone with him. Ouch.   
  
"Sorry! Yeah, sure. Let's talk then." Shiro tried to visibly relax once his demeanor had been pointed out. Then he started leading Lance down to a branching corridor. One he had never been in before. "Okay shoot." He said while leaning against the wall.   
  
Lance looked around in a rather shifty manner before starting. "Okay so, how much do you remember before from the Garrison? Like, specifically the last two years before you went on the mission?" Lance asked leaning into Shiro’s space.    
  
"Uh, well, I don't remember much." Shiro said flatly.   
  
"Listen Shiro for my mental state tell me what you  _ do _ remember." Lance looked like a dead man walking. No face mask could get rid of the bags he had under his eyes.   
  
"That's personal Lance." Shiro said as his face went a bit red. That look is a bit more promising. Shiro was never vulnerable around Lance anymore. Not like he used to be.   
  
"I need to know. I'm on the verge of a breakdown. Just quiznacking tell me!" Lance started to raise his voice.    
  
His scent just screamed 'distressed Omega' to Shiro. Shiro, on instinct rather than thought, started scenting the air. Lance became visibly calmer in seconds, but Shiro immediately wanted to backpedal once he realized what he had done.    
  
"I... Sorry Lance I shouldn't have." He said while backing away from him. The look on his face was… fear, worry, and simultaneous regret.   
  
"Don't." Lance warned, Shiro stopped scooting away from him. "Just tell me so I can get this over with."   
  
"Mostly... I just remembered Keith. It took awhile, but I remember him the most. I also vaguely remember being with someone before the mission started. Like in a intimate way. A lot of those are few and foggy still," Shiro paused. At first Lance thought maybe he did remember him in some way, but life is cruel. "But I think that those were also Keith."    
  
Lance  _ snapped _ . "It wasn't that  **_STUPID MULLET!_ ** Don't try and force him into  **_our_ ** memories! Don't try and force him to be  **_me_ ** !" He was yelling, anger rolling off him. That foul angry scent rolling off him. So much for the calm that had been offered earlier.   
  
" _ LANCE _ !" Shiro growled harshly. Shiro had never growled like that at him, even when they dated. His scent went from being calm to harsh. Almost hateful. It hurt Lance on an instinctual level. His body's immediate response was to roll his neck to the side to showcase that he was submitting to the Alpha. After his spike of anger Shiro mediately back peddled again. Giving a soft "sorry" to Lance before slowly asking in the harsh silence, "I don't get what you mean Lance."   
  


Lance kept the submissive pose, but his eyes looked at Shiro defiantly. "We dated." He spat. "For two whole years Shiro."    
  
That made Shiro pause. "You... you're lying." Shiro's eyes were wide. His disbelief curling into his features, and his demeanor slumping.   
  
There was a heavy silence between them.    
  
"No I'm not." Lance finally forced himself to stop the submissive pose to look directly at Shiro. He was too angry to cry. Not that Shiro just up and forgot him, but that he even refused to gosh darn believe him!   
  
"Even if... if we did I don't remember you at all." Shiro stated, and oh, it  **_stung_ ** . Ever heard of insult to injury?   
  
"That was painfully obvious from the start Shiro." Lance looked at him like he was a completely different person. In a way he really was. Lance supposed that trauma does that to a person, change them from what they once were. Too bad his natural scent was still the same. That despite some cosmetic changes Shiro still acted like the same old Shiro. His mannerisms, his voice, his scent… all the same.   
  
"I still don't believe-" Shiro was harshly cut off. Lance was frantic.   
  
"I was 17 when we met. You were 20 at the time, top of your class. I was still training to be a cargo pilot then, but  _ oh _ how I wanted to be a fighter pilot like you. We ran into each other accidentally back then, it was a miracle really. I held you in such high esteem, you were my idol, and eventually we grew closer. It was over a span of a month before you would ask me out. We had our first date in secret on the roof of the garrison gymnasium. We stargazed together and talked about nothing and everything at the same time! Somehow we kept running into each other, and one time when an alpha classmate of mine was making moves on me you came in and snapped at the guy."    
  
"Lance." Shiro whispered, a soft plea to stop. Lance had these memories all to himself all these years, once shared together, and now they were only his.   
  
Lance didn't care he kept on trucking anyway, more quickly. "In all honesty it was really hot at the time and I loved every second of it. You said that you had an honest interest in me and started courting me from that point forward. Despite the dating restrictions at the Garrison we went ahead. In all honestly, I caved in easily, I mean you were the full package. And when you said you loved me for the first time? I almost couldn't believe it.” Tears threatened but didn't fall.   
  
" _ Lance _ ." Shiro spoke louder, obviously irritated. He was ignored again.   
  
Lance stammered, but still kept it up. His Omega just wanted to stop him, give in to what Shiro wanted. His logical side was screaming though.’ _ Come on Shiro! We have serious history here! _ ’ "Y-You do this thing when you flirt. You roll your earlobe between your fingers. You loved my ass and would compliment me all the time! Your number one endogenous zone is your inner thigh. I would suck marks there every time we would fu-"   
  
" **_LANCE_ ** !" It was Shiro's Alpha voice this time, and it brought Lance to a very sudden stop. A scent of pure Anger rolled off Shiro hitting Lance in the face. He whimpered involuntarily.    
  
Lance looked back at the Alpha, the only man he had ever loved so intimately, with fear in his heart.    
  
" _ Lance _ ... I'm with Keith. I'm sorry I don't remember...  being with you." He paused. "I should go."   
  
"Don't Shiro!" Lance was begging, and he hated begging. He hated being weak. "Don't leave me!" The sob ripped through him as Shiro didn't spare him even one glance back.    
  
He still hasn't told him... that Shiro gave him a bond mark. Now completely healed, and perfectly pressed into his left shoulder blade. One week before Shiro had left he gave it to him. Lance refused to let him leave otherwise… not that he didn't know Shiro loved him. He knew that with his entire being. Except space was unpredictable. Shiro made it clear once he was back from the mission they were going to be an official couple, and Lance couldn't stand to not be bonded to the man. 

 

_ “Lance… are you sure about this? A hundred percent?” Shiro whispered, his back against the headboard, and Lance doing a reverse cowgirl on top of him.  _

 

_ A moan escaped Lance. Shiro had him completely knotted, and the industrial condom keeping the cum from spilling out into Lance's body. “Yes.” A breathy pause. “I've been ready for months.” Lance turned his head ever so slightly, his face looking absolutely blissed out. “Bond me.”  _

 

_ Shiro's hesitation instantly faded. His teeth sunk down on the scent gland on his upper left shoulder blade. The entire experience was pure bliss. One of his fondest with Shiro. _


	2. The Downhill Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looked back to the stars, and he wished he could be looking at the sea. Space reminds him constantly of Shiro, and all he wanted was to go back home. His family was the most important thing in his life after his dreaming of becoming a space pilot. Shiro had weaseled his way into his heart, and had been the most important person in his life. He missed the clear perfection, and the comfort of sand crunching underneath foot. He missed home. He missed times that were peaceful, and loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a ride if you're still here. If anyone bothered to get past the first chapter no matter how terrible it might have been. Uh, Have Fun!! I plan on writing maybe one or two more chapters before this comes to a close.

The team dynamic was pretty broken. Lance refused to flirt or even talk regularly with anyone. Hunk had gotten so worried that he pulled him aside after the fifth day. He knew he was in a… mood. A pretty bad one at that. 

 

“Lance, buddy?” Hunk asked softly. 

 

Lance’s stare was casted towards the stars, unfamiliar and looming. Hunk gave his shoulder a small pat, and Lance turned to look at the man. His face had only looked this sullen after the announcement that the kerberos mission was a failure. At least Hunk finally understood why he had been so shaken then.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Hunk offered. 

 

Lance looked back to the stars, and he wished he could be looking at the sea. Space reminds him constantly of Shiro, and all he wanted was to go back home. His family was the most important thing in his life after his dreaming of becoming a space pilot. Shiro had weaseled his way into his heart, and had been the most important person in his life. He missed the clear perfection, and the comfort of sand crunching underneath foot. He missed home. He missed times that were peaceful, and loving. “no” he spoke softly. 

 

♡♡♡

 

“Pidge I know something happened.” Hunk sighed again. Pidge was working on a new piece of tech. 

 

“It's only been a week right? And what could have happened? It's not like anything drastic has happened mission wise.” Pidge offered.

 

“Just because Lance can function during a mission doesn't mean he's okay. No. I got him to confide in me why he was sad awhile ago… and pushed him to face his problems.” Hunk paused, “Shoot, this might just be my fault.”

 

“No way! This is Lance and Shiro's problem not yours.” Pidge said while laying her tools on the ground. 

 

“Yeah, I guess… huh? Pidge? I didn't mention Shiro?” Hunk seemed genuinely surprised.

 

“Oh please. What else could it be? I could care less about secondary genders or relationships, but even I could figure that one out.” 

 

“Lance… said he dated him before kerberos.” Hunk knew he was breaking his promise to Lance by telling, but they needed to figure out a solution for this or else the whole team will go down with him. Hunk knew Lance was a bomb preparing to explode. 

 

“Wow. Didn't think it went that far. Granted I only met you guys after the kerberos mission deployed.” 

 

“I've been friends with Lance for years… since our first orientation for the Garrison when we were 14.” Hunk sighed. He and Lance were best friends, and he had been in a relationship for half the friendship. And somehow he never found out until Lance told him. 

 

“What can we do for him?” Pidge asked, serious. She might not look like she cares on the outside for Lance, but somewhere deep down in her heart she's worried too.

 

“Maybe we could talk to Shiro?” He sighed. “I'm not sure.”

 

“We need to do it soon then. We can't put it off till Lance collapses or something.” 

 

“Agreed.” 

 

♡♡♡

 

He didn't feel like himself at all, and it really was throwing Lance for a loop. He moped around the castle for a full week, until he found that to be tiresome. 

 

It wasn't until we needed to go to the lions for a mission, Lance’s mood finally caught up with him, and that made his distractions prevalent in his fighting ability.

 

“ **_Lance_ ** ! Pull left!” Shiro ordered loudly through the com. 

 

But there Lance was. Going full force into a giant glacier, two small galra ships on his tail. Lucky blue was sturdy compared to the galra ships, which had exploded directly next to him. Lance on the other hand was not that sturdy. Having went head first into the control panel, and despite having his helmet on he could feel his brain tumbling. The cockpit went black except for a few external red lights. 

 

“Blue? You okay girl?” Lance offered. She hummed. Not a pleasant hum, but at least she was still with him. 

 

Lance had to be towed back to the castle, and when he got out it was to a very angry Shiro and Allura. 

 

“What were you thinking! We'll have to run diagnostics on Blue for the rest of the night perhaps even into tomorrow, and that won't even tell what kind of problems we have to fix.” Allura huffed. Lance was cringing. 

 

“You weren't paying attention and could have gotten yourself killed. We need you to pay attention and be aware while you're flying Lance. Or else when it really matters somebody else could get killed because of your actions.” Shiro's anger was a quiet anger. He didn't yell. It hit Lance with a ping of pain he could have only dreamed of.

 

“Okay! Time for a healing pod.” Coran piped up.

 

“I…” He wanted to say no, but the looks everyone was giving him were harsh. He couldn't say anything in his defense. “okay.”

 

♡♡♡

 

When Lance came out of the pod no one was there to greet him. He can't say he had wished Shiro there, but he thought maybe Hunk if anything. Lance quietly started to shuffle back to his room, but he looked into the common room when he heard laughter. 

 

He regretted it immediately. 

 

Keith was sitting next to Shiro. They were holding hands, whispering against one another. Keith looked happy, and… so did Shiro. His smile made Lance's heart melt. He hadn't seen that in so long. He missed it. 

 

“Oh… hey Lance.” Keith stated, seeing him in the doorway. If only you could see the way Shiro's face deflated, and how his brow pinched together. It wasn't from concern, and Lance could still see the anger directed towards him. He smelled just as bad. It rolled right off him. 

 

“Sorry I interrupted.” He turned on his heel quickly. Something in this universe wanted him to suffer.

 

♡♡♡

 

Lance was deflated as he lay on his bed, facing the wall. His heart hurt. Everything hurt, actually. Which meant he was on the cusp of a heat. He'll probably start nesting soon. The scene from yesterday was seared into his eyes. His bond mark hurt. He wished Shiro would kiss it…

 

_ “I love it.” Lance squealed. A small mirror clasped in his hand, the other lightly touching his fresh bond mark. The prelude of sexy times long gone, and only giddiness  remained.  _

 

_ “You told me that 30 times already.”  Shiro laughed lightly, sitting against the wall just behind Lance.  _

 

_ “What? Not proud you marked your Omega?” Lance cooed, turning slightly to stare at his handsome Alpha.  _

 

_ “Don't get me wrong-” Shiro moved to hold Lance from behind, making gentle circles with his thumbs on his sides. “-I adore the mark, but I also adore you more.”  _

 

_ Lance leaned into Shiro as he left soft kisses on his shoulder, where his bond mark lay.  _

 

“ **Lance** !” Shiro snapped his fingers in front of Lance's face, sending the tanned man to let out a startled squawk. Lance soon was pressed to the back wall where his bed lay. 

 

“Shiro? What are you doing here.” Lance said, a little sad, and a little worried. Also he was hyperventilating just a little bit.

 

“I was looking for you. We need to talk.” Shiro sighed over him.

 

“Didn't we already talk?” Lance wasn't feeling good. Shiro's bitter expression isn't helping. They were too close. His skin felt warm. 

 

“Yeah, well not good enough it seems.” He paused. “Your demeanor is causing problems.”

 

“So this is all my fault?” Lance said. He was upset, clearly. He jumped up from his position on the bed.

 

“Not entirely, but for the most part yes.” Shiro sighed. He obviously did not want to be here. Well fuck you too Shirogane! 

 

Lance didn't want him here inside his room, and sure as hell didn't want to have to deal with this shit.

 

“Excuse me? What? You want me to be okay with you forgetting me? And moving on just like that? Same old Lance but without all the ‘problems?’” Lance was absolutely seething.

 

“I can't help what I don't remember Lance.” Shiro was getting a bit less calm. A bit more loud.  _ Why is it always like this these days? _

 

“Yeah but you don't… have to act like what I said was a lie. Like as having been in a relationship was so crazy!” Lance had started clutching his sides; he could feel the cramps coming on fast.

 

“It's difficult to believe you. You never acted like we were close since we met!” Shiro yelled, not max power but getting closer to that threshold. Lance shuddered.

 

“I thought you had been through something traumatic and needed some time.” Lance grew quieter. 

 

“That's some relationship if you couldn't even speak to me one on one until 2 months into this. Were we even in a relationship Lance? Or were we just fuck buddies?” Shiros eyes were cold. It hurt Lance like being burned. 

 

“You… I can't believe… you'd ever say something so foul to me. We…” Lance sobbed. “We're bonded mates you asshole.” Lance choked on another sob. Shiro's eyes grew wide. 

 

“Bonded?” Shiro grabbed Lance's shirt roughly and pulled it down to expose scent glands. Sure enough there it lay, Lance's bittersweet bond mark. 

 

Lance was still crying when he pushed Shiro away. He went to turn away, clutching is now distorted clothes. 

 

“ **Stop, Lance** .” It was a Alpha command, and Lance stopped dead in his tracks feeling the immense need to appease his Alpha. Shiro had made his way to the front of Lance. 

 

“Put down your arms, please.” Shiro said, it wasn't a Alpha command this time. Lance still listened to Shiro, and shakily put his arms to his sides. Shiro touched the mark that laid on Lance's shoulder where his neck met. “It really is mine.” Shiro finally said after too many fat moments of silence, and soft caresses. 

 

Lance just shook, fear evident on his face, and tears spilling from his eyes. Finally he just collapsed against his Alpha. Emotional distress had caused him to start into the early heat-process early. Slick felt horrid between his legs. His whole body felt like it was being burned where skin on skin was touching. “S-shiro…” Lance let out a breathy moan. His dick was hard. 

 

Shiro was flooded with the intense scent of  _ bonded omega in heat.  _ It hit him like a tidal wave. He was lost to it. Sure, he always found comfort in Keiths smell, but that was nothing compared to this. It enveloped Shiro, and sweet neptune did that smell so much like  _ home.  _ Shiro knew this smell intimately. 

 

Suddenly he found himself kissing Lance. His galra hand holding the omega up, and the other placed roughly in his hair. Lance was lost to it all. He tried to bring out a word of protest, that this isn't what Shiro wants right now, but the moment he opened his mouth Shiro dove in. Their tongues were dancing against each other. Lance let out another moan feeling more slick drench his legs. 

 

“Alpha.” Lance said once Shiro stopped to catch his breath, and in that moment Shiro lost it. He tore Lance's clothes away from his body in fluid movements. His own shirt was lost in the fray. He took both his hands and took a handful of each of Lance's ass cheeks. Kissing up his neck desperately while groping him. Lance's mind was a puddle, any moments of clarity he had earlier were gone, and all he wanted was to be bred. “Fill me.” Lance breathed out softly against Shiro's ear. 

 

As quick as lighting Lance was pushed down on the bed, and Shiro made quick work of losing his pants. Desperation was filling the air around them. Lance pushed his ass towards Shiro. Shiro was quick to place his rock hard dick between Lance's ass cheeks. The thought of stretching him came and went. Shiro was too eager to get his dick in Lance. He had the overwhelming urge to fill him with his seed. The tip slipped in easy, and the rest was history. One forceful motion and Lance was screaming Shiro's name. He did him right in his center of nerves that caused him to cum every time in the past, and he was drowning in that pleasure. Lance reached his first orgasm far too quickly; It had been years since he last felt like this. 

 

Soon Shiro's dick was starting to bulge at the end. He was going to knot Lance. “Lance I'm catching on your rim... You're going to carry my pups.” Shiro might have said that simply in the moment, but Lance ate that shit with a spoon. His pride for being allowed to be filled felt great. “Take it all.” Shiro whispered before his knot caught one last time, and locked them into place. In this breathless moment Shiro bit down on the old bond mark, and Lance was lost to the euphoria.

 

♡♡♡

 

Lance woke up first, and he felt absolutely wrecked. Shiro was asleep facing the wall Lance had been staring at just yesterday. Lance watched as his body rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He felt Joy first at the sight, but the panic came soon thereafter. He knew what had happened wasn't right. That Shiro had simply lost to Lance's scent. Lance hated homewreckers, he thought they were some of the worst people, which might have been why he had a certain disdain for Keith outside of his other more obvious reasons. In his head he truly believed Keith was a homewrecker, but the reality of the situation was that Lance was the true homewrecker. Sure, he was bonded to Shiro, but that doesn't mean he has any claim to him. He choose Keith. Keith was the one that was making him the happiest. His smile didn't belong to Lance anymore. 

 

Lance gave Shiro one last bittersweet look before he decided to stumble out of bed. Shiro stirred awake. 

 

“Huh… where?” Shiro mumbled, sitting up with a yawn on his lips. After he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his sight landed on a very naked Lance trying to make his way to the bathroom. His face was crumbling. “Shit… Lance… Keith.” He was panicked, his voice barely above a whisper when he said Keith's name. 

 

Lance turned back to Shiro. “You can blame me if you want to. I… need to clean up.” Lance made the last steps to the bathroom. He immediately made way to the shower, dried slick and globs of cum pooling from his entrance. He desperately started to scrub his body. The shame falling heavy on him. His reopened bond mark stinging under the shower head. 

 

When Lance finally made his way back into his room, he was left with only Shiro's scent, clinging to a hint of something sour, like despair. 

 

♡♡♡

 

Shiro had avoided Lance ever since that night. Keith also was sparse, and he hadn't tried to kill Lance after that day so he'd guessed that Shiro didn't say anything to Keith. He wouldn't be surprised if he had holed up in his room for a couple days until Lance's scent was gone completely. Lucky for Shiro Lance had to go on a Mission with Pidge almost directly after the one night stand, or else Keith could have possibly smelt Shiro and Sex on him. 

 

“I might be a beta, but even I can smell that stench on you Loverboy.” Pidge said, mockingly pinching her nose while waving the air. 

 

“Yeah? Well I don't want to tell you about it so shut up pigeon.” He huffed back. 

 

“Oh so it wasn't a joyous occasion?” Pidge said with a raise of an eyebrow. 

 

“No. So why don't you focus on making sure that cloaking shield is acting for blue so we can finish this reconnaissance mission.” Lance sighed, but the silence was deafening. “It was a mistake.” 

 

Pidge decided not to pry any further, and the mission went off without a hitch. 

 

♡♡♡

 

It all happened so fast. We thought we had finally defeated Zarkon, but Shiro… had disappeared. Gone without a trance, leaving black in his wake. And suddenly… the team wasn't whole anymore. We were without a leader, and the chaos was harsh. 

 

Blue rejected me. Black accepted Keith. Blue accepted Allura, and now I'm piloting red. 

 

Meaning Keith was the new leader. 

 

Keith, despite being an Omega, wasn't great with family dynamics. So Lance had to hold him together, and bring everyone together in Shiro's wake. 

 

He missed Shiro, but that was nothing new. 

 

♡♡♡

 

It had been four months since Shiro disappeared, and Lance could feel something off. He could also see something off. The obvious bulge forming in his abdomen. Lance knew- he just knew he was pregnant. If it had been his Shiro, Lance wondered, would he had been happy? And this Shiro, would he have been mad? Lance couldn't be sure. All he knew was that… he wanted to raise it. Even if we still had to fight the Galra Empire. Even if he never saw Shiro again. 

 

“Coran?” Lance shyly found the man at a control panel. 

 

“Yes my boy?” He questioned back. 

 

“Do you happen to have a ultrasound device? To look into bodies?” 

 

“Why I reckon we might have something to that affect in the medical bay.” He chipped up. 

 

“Could you do me a favor then?” He asked, his tone hush. 

 

“Sure my boy! What are you looking for? Did you swallow something you should not have?” Coran asked. His happy meter was becoming a bit too much for Lance. 

 

“No, Coran, I think I'm pregnant.” 

 

**_“You what!?”_ ** Coran screeched. 

 

“Hush Coran! I don't want the team to know, especially if I'm not sure.” Lance hissed out. 

 

“This has to do with your… secondary gender? As a earthling? Being an… omega?” Coran said in fast, hushed whispers. 

 

“Yes. If I'm right then I'm almost five months along.” 

 

“How long until the baby his mature enough to come out of the womb? And how are you so sure you are with child?” Coran pondered. 

 

“It takes Omegas two extra months to develop the baby properly, so it takes ten months total to mature. And… I had unprotected sex a while ago, so it matches with the timeline. But I want to make sure something is alive inside me… plus,” Lance lifts up his frumpy shirt to reveal a very obvious bulge. “this it's pretty deafening I'd say.” 

 

“Oh goodness, yes, yes, to the medical bay with you.” Coran said while giving Lance a gentle push in the right direction. 

 

There Lance sat, looking at the image on the screen for the longest time. Sure enough the baby was there. Just like he'd thought. Thriving with a soft heartbeat. 

 

“What shall we do now Lance?” Coran asked, trying not to be very obvious as to what he wished he could be doing right now. 

 

“We… tell the team, but I don't want to talk about the father. Can we please opt out of that part?” Lance was practically begging Coran at this point.

 

“Of course wobble-snap! Let's gather the team in the communal area at once.” Coran spoke happily, but we all knew what wasn't being said. Who would fly Red once he was too far along? Pregnancy and space travel don't always mix. 

 

“Coran what is so important to call everyone here in such a hurry? Is it an attack?” Allura looked flustered. 

 

“No, sorry, it's not an attack Princess. Lance?” Coran said pointedly. 

 

“Please tell them for me Coran.” He whispered back, too drained by the crazed thoughts running through his head. 

 

“Lance is with Child!” Coran said, a little too excited for Lance.

 

Everyone's reactions were instantaneous. 

 

Allura's shocked face. 

 

Keith's blank wide-eyed stare. 

 

Pidge and Hunk screaming  **_“WHAT!?”_ ** at the same time. 

 

“Wait! How long? How far along are you!?” Hunk broke out from the pack of surprise. 

 

“I think… five maybe six months. I'm honestly not sure.” Lance sighed, rubbing his arm. 

 

Pidge also started to ask something, but Keith's voice broke through first. “Who is the father?” Keith had pain in his eyes, and perhaps a inkling of the truth. Lance wouldn't let the truth be known, especially after having a decent relationship with Keith since Shiro's disappearance. 

 

“Keith that's-” Coran started to say, but Lance interrupted him. 

 

“No, it's fine Coran, I take back what I said... I don't even remember that man's name truthfully. I met him on planet Sairaie.” Lance, only a good liar when it counts. 

 

“Sairaie? The one with similar human endotypes? Without the secondary genders?” Pidge interjects. “The one we went on a solo reconnaissance mission for way back then?” 

 

“Yeah that's the one. We stayed there for two weeks after we found out the planet wasn't hostile, right? Well, I had a bit too much to drink one night and… well now this.” Lance gently pulls his shirt up to reveal his abdomen to the rest of the crew.

 

Keith had visibly relaxed. He knew how vulnerable Omegas were, being one himself, I'm sure he felt some sort of pity for the situation. At least after having the false knowledge it wasn't Shiro's baby. 

 

“Why hadn't you come to us sooner, Lance? You know this will hinder our ability to form Voltron.” Princess Allura finally spoke. 

 

“I didn't really think I was pregnant until rather recently, and I know. I've been running through all the consequences of my being pregnant.” Lance gave a disheveled sigh. “This might be hard to… except, but I think I should go back to earth.” 

 

“What?” Princess Allura stated. 

 

“Soon, it'll be too dangerous for me to be out in the field. We should focus on finding Red a new pilot.” 

 

“No- Lance. Buddy.” Hunk started to sob. 

 

“Maybe you can stay here? Once the baby is out you can rejoin the team.” Princess Allura asked. 

 

“That's several months until then Allura, and I don't know exactly when the baby will come. We need Voltron to keep fighting the Galra Empire. I won't be able to pilot soon or else I'll be putting me and this gal in danger.” Lance said affectionately rubbing his tummy. 

 

“But are you sure Earth is a good place either? I'm sure your families think you're either missing or dead.” Keith interjected. 

 

“Yeah, but see my family's pretty open about most stuff. My cousin Cecilia once got knocked up by the two different guys who were both worthless fathers, and Abelua brought her in with open arms. If I tell them I fell in with a bad guy, and left with him from the Garrison I'm sure they'd believe me. Especially of I'm pregnant on top of that.” Lance had a listless air about him, and seemed… so mentally not there in that moment. “So Allura I'll stay till you find a new Paladin, but after that I need to be sent back to Earth.” 

 

“I understand Lance.” She whispered, before turning to leave both the room and the conversation. Coran quickly followed her out of the room. 

 

The silence that followed could have killed. Keith was the first to not be able to handle it, and stomped towards the training sector. 

 

Pidge had even stopped fiddling with her new little project when Lance said he would leave for earth. 

 

Hunk decided to speak then, after falling to his knees gently in front of Lance. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to Lance's exposed abdomen. 

 

“You may.” Lance said with a small crack in his voice. 

 

Hunk’s hands were clammy, but warm when rubbing small circles into the swelled stomach. “Which do you think it is? Boy or a girl?” 

 

“I honestly don't care… as long as it's born healthy.” Lance spoke in a soft tone. 

 

“Did you… think of any names? I mean, you said you don't care about the gender but…” Pidge was fidgety.

 

“I guess… whether it's male or female I think I want to name it Lola. Lola McClain.” He states. 

 

“Lola? Even for a boy?” Pidge asks. 

 

“It's a unisex name. It works.” Hunk said, still lightly rubbing Lance's tummy.

 

“Oh, okay.” She says, and quietly starts messing with her gadget again.

 

The moment passes over them in a eerie peace. They knew change was bound to come. No one could avoid it, but all be damned if it wasn't a nice pause on all the dreadful thoughts swirling around the castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Sorry if it was Terrible!! Talk to me on Tumblr @ voltron-honey


	3. Decisions Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I want to be intense, but ya know what? You can't always get what you want. This is what you all get. Woot woot. Also? Maybe one more chapter?? I don't know yet. Tell me if you want another chapter and I'll write it.

 

Allura, although quite consistently upset over Lance letting himself get dicked down, still cared for his well being. She also had a great respect for his choice to have the baby, even if it hindered the fight against the Galra Empire. Lance knew he was officially hitting the sixth month in his child bearing journey, and they still hadn't found a new red paladin. Lance was determined to have the baby away from the others, especially Keith. Keith was bitter at times, but he did support Lance same as the rest of the team. Also, from an omega standpoint, he was the only other one who could really understand the extent of what Lance had to go through as a male omega. They might have also shared a connection due to the fact they both fell for Shiro. Lance, who had betrayed Shiro's trust by not stopping him somehow that day, and who couldn't look past when Shiro was his. Shiro had made it clear to Lance he wanted a honest relationship with Keith, and Lance just let his lonely bitter heart trample on those feelings. It was Lance's fault that the team has to be broken apart, and who knows? Maybe it's also his fault Shiro disappeared. Maybe Shiro was fed up with everything, and left. Either way Lance knew how horrid Keith would feel if he told him the truth. Keith has a lot of issues on top of all his good points as a person. He feels abandonment in a severe way, and he never learned how to properly put down roots. Lance has been trying to help him through some of it, and does his best to keep the team together. Everyone also has taken to being extremely overprotective of Lance.

 

“Hey Lance, buddy, want to try his knew dish? I know it might have the consistency of sand, but I swear it tastes divine.” Hunk offered one day.

 

“Lance do you want to help me with a project in the cargo bay? Leave the the heavy lifting to me though.” Pidge chuckled.

 

“I know you can't train, but do you want to watch me fight some Gladiator bots? It's better than being alone.” Keith said after breakfast on a different day.

 

“I'm going on the recon mission by myself this time Lance. You should just stay out of the lions. It's better for the baby's health that way.” Allura might have been a bit bitter, but her intention was pure.

 

“I've checked both you and your child in the womb. Vitals are normal from what I can tell. It looks like it's growing properly too, if the information Pidge gave me on Male Omegas and the Birthing Process for humans.”

 

They were supporting him the best they could in their own ways. Lance felt a twinge of guilt at times, but he also felt a sort of relief. It was so extremely nice that they cared for him, especially since he can't be with his family support system back on earth.

 

Everything was going peachy keen.

 

Until.

 

Until they found Shiro again.

 

Shiro has nearly dead, floating on the edges of the galaxy when Keith found Shiro.

 

Shiro had been different. More different than the first time Lance had lost him. He looked haggard in the healing pod. Lance wasn't ready for him to wake up. Something selfish, he knew, but Shiro being here means that his entire cover plan to spare Keith's feelings would be for naught. Hunk, Pidge, and technically Shiro should be the only ones with the knowledge of who the father of his child truly is. That is- if he can't somehow convince Shiro the baby isn't his. That it is in fact a random man from Sairaie, but only if he asks. What if he tries to tell Keith? Lance assumed Keith didn't know about Lance and Shiro's hook up, but he could be wrong. Keith could have known if Shiro told him before he disappeared. Granted, if that were the case, Keith probably wouldn't want to speak to Lance at all. Either way he needs to tell Shiro it's the guy from Sairaie’s baby. Lance settled with a fake name for the man - Avalon. If anyone ever asked, but Lance didn't want anyone to pry. Everyone had been respectful of his wishes to that point, so he hoped he could smooth this over before Shiro could make a scene.

 

“Lance? You okay?” Keith said, after having watched Lance stare at Shiro in the healing pod for at least five minutes.

 

“Yeah.” He paused. “Did I ever tell you I used to idolize Shiro?”

 

“Not specifically, but I could tell you respect him.” Keith answered.

 

“I hope he doesn't think less of me for this.” Lance whispered, while gesturing to his abdomen.

 

“Oh stars Lance! I really doubt-” Keith started.

 

“It's the unknowns that are killing me slowly Keith. That's why I gotta be the first to explain it to him. I don't think I could leave for earth with him hating me…” Lance thought for a moment, “for tearing the team apart with my actions.”

 

“Sure thing. Once he's out you can speak to him all you want. For now though you should eat something. I know you didn't touch your food earlier.” Keith stated.

 

“I was too worried, but you're right. I know all this stress isn't good for my baby.” Lance said and quietly left the medical bay.

 

♡♡♡

 

Hunk had been in the kitchen when Lance walked in.

“Hungry?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess. Been too worried to eat. What are you up to?” Lance sighed.

 

“That's no good Lance, you're eating for two. I'm making something for when Shiro wakes up. He's already been in there for half a day… do you want me to make you something too while I'm at it?” Hunk said, a small concerned smile on his face.

 

“I'd appreciate it.”

 

“So… is the reason you're hovering over Shiro's healing pod because-”

 

“Just stop that train of thought.” Lance huffed. “I need to make sure he knows the baby isn't his. Make that very clear.”

 

“I know, it's your baby and all, but the father should… at least know right?” Hunk said, eyes shifting over the kitchen, all while mixing something in a pot.

 

“I just… it's clear he didn't know me, and really didn't want me anymore.” Lance's eyebrows were going to have a permanent crease in them if he kept constantly worrying like this.

 

“Well he liked you enough to, well, boink.” Hunk said, and also seemed to blush at the thought.

 

“Boink? Is that what we're calling it now?” Lance laughed.

 

“Oh hush. You get what I meant. He liked you enough to do it.” Hunk was definitely flustered at this point.

 

“Even that… he wasn't coherent when we had sex. It was all rut due to my pheromones. It's not like he suddenly cared about me, I mean, he avoided me the entire time after.” Lance tapped the countertop lightly with his fingertips.

 

“I still think you should talk to him honestly, but then again it's your choice.” A echo of the spoon tapping on the side of the pot went through the kitchen. “Anyway here you are.”

 

“Thanks Hunk.” _Even if honesty isn't my strong suit, maybe I should… talk to Shiro._

 

♡♡♡

 

Lance went right back to the medical bay. He hadn't expected Shiro to be out yet, but there he was. Giving Keith a very emotional embrace.

 

Lance let out a soft cough. “Hey Shiro.”

 

Keith made a quick move to release Shiro. Shiro started to turn around, “Hey, Lance-”

 

Of course it was obvious even in baggy clothing. Lance could feel all of the roundness the baby was making his body. Everything had started to fill out more since the pregnancy really started showing.

 

“Keith, I know you probably don't want to leave-” Lance started while Shiro stared in Shock.

 

“No it's okay. I'll go grab Shiro some new clothes, talk all you want.” Keith looked much more relieved compared to earlier as he walked out.  

 

Lance felt like his anxiety was about to peak. He almost wanted to puke just standing there.

 

“You're… pregnant?” The disbelief was defining on Shiro's face.

 

“Yeah! Unless I actually have some weird baby shaped tumor in my tummy.” He laughed, rubbing circles over his womb.

 

“Oh god… how long have I been gone? How far along are you?” Gears were already turning in Shiro's head.

 

“You've been gone… about five months, and I've been pregnant for about six.” Lance was looking Shiro in the eye the entire time, and his heart was racing.

 

“Is it mine?” Shiro's voice was extremely soft. Maybe fear was hanging there in his voice.

 

Should Lance tell the truth? That it really is Shiro's baby? Lance thought he'd been so sure about leaving without seeing Shiro again, that he wasn't entirely sure what the best thing was to do. So he decided to avoid Shiro's question while he could.

 

“I plan on going back to earth before giving birth. Living with all my family again. I'm only still here because we needed to look for a new paladin for Red.” Lance gave a short pause when he came to a sudden realization. “Oh, but, since your here now you can pilot Black again. Keith can take Red back. He didn't like being the leader anyway, so this'll work out for everyone.”

 

“Answer me Lance.” Shiro's voice was stern, but it wasn't his Alpha voice.

 

“Do you really want to know!?” Lance snapped back.

 

Shiro was a bit taken aback by Lance's tone. “I do. I want to know if it's mine. Or rather. I want you to confirm it is mine.” Shiro was almost glaring.

 

“It's sad how faithful I am to you, even if I wish I wasn't.” It was a solid answer. Lance knew he had to say it outright. “Yes, it's your baby.”

 

“You… does everyone know? Does Keith?” Shiro was almost shaking.

 

“Chilllllllll honey. Hunk and Pidge know the truth. I've… gotten very close to Keith lately. I didn't want to hurt him with the truth. In all honesty, I'm still not sure if I wanted you to know the truth either. I mean, you don't want a relationship with me, so why would you want the baby? It would be better… to keep you from the truth.” Lance had tears in his eyes. He was trying to calm down in his head, he knew high levels of stress were bad for the baby.

 

“I… promised myself a long time ago that if I ever had a child I'd raise it with care.” Shiro stated.

 

“What about Keith?” Lance said, exasperated.

 

“What about me?” Keith said, walking in with a fresh pile of clothes.

 

The shock had both of the other two men whipping their heads.

 

“Uh, it's… nothing really-” Lance started.

 

“Keith Lance's baby is mine.” Shiro stated, getting over the initial shock of Keith interrupting the conversation.

 

Keith's eyes went wide, and he stumbled till his butt landed on a nearby bench with a thud. “I… guess I had my suspicions.” He finally said.

 

“You knew?” Lance said, inching closer to him.

 

“I mean. I remember the time when Shiro came to my room all those months ago. He'd tried to use the scent neutralizing soap, and the smell was faint… but sex and Lance still stuck to his body. Plus you being pregnant then practically matched up to that time.” Keith stated, looking right at Lance. Who, still had tears in his eyes from earlier.

 

“Oh, Keith… I didn't want you to hurt. I mean, you had to deal with Shiro's disappearance. I could tell you were falling in on yourself, and I was only trying to keep the team together. I didn't… want… to ruin your guy's relationship.” Lance was full on sobbing now.

 

Keith did something Lance didn't expect. He pulled Lance into a hug, rubbing small circles in his back. “You did your best with what happened Lance.”

 

“So… how will we move forward.” Shiro stated pretty matter of factly.

 

“I'm… still leaving for Earth.” Lance said after coming down from his cry-fest.

 

“Lance. You don't have to go.” Keith said.

 

“I know. I know, but I really do miss home. Plus being pregnant while in a battleship seems dangerous, I don't want to worry about the Galra while having the baby. You guys can handle Voltron without me. If you really want my pretty face around I can come back to visit. With the baby too, if you want to see it Shiro.” The relief he felt getting everything out in the open was immense. Of course, his ideal would be for Shiro to welcome him back as his mate, but this situation was pretty decent overall.

 

“If that's what you really want Lance.” Shiro said, with perhaps a hint of sadness in his voice? Or maybe Lance just imagined that bit.

 

“It is.” He said, his tone final.

 

♡♡♡

 

Just a few days to go until Lance returns to Earth.

 

Hunk was very surprised that he told Shiro the truth, despite it being his idea.

 

“Well it's hard to deny he's the father when he was breathing down my neck like that.” Lance sighed.

 

“Either way I'm proud of you buddy. Now you don't have to hide behind a lie.”

 

Lance didn't speak for a moment. “This all seems unreal.”

 

“What? You being pregnant? It's not like you didn't know you could be pregnant, Lance.” Hunk stated.

 

“Oh shush! Hunk, I know my body very well thank you.” Lance started rubbing his belly again, it was a habit now. “Besides that's not what I'm talking about.”

 

“Well then what _are_ you talking about.”

 

Lance's eyebrows knitted together. “When I bonded with Shiro, we had our dreams pretty set in stone then. He was going to go on the Kerberos mission, then when he came back we were gonna be official. On the record. If the Garrison couldn't deal then I'd drop out, and pursue other fields of interest… but if not then I'd continue to work myself through the ranks, eventually able to become a team with Shiro into deep space. We'd find new planets together, and eventually we'd have our first kid. Whether it'd be planned or a accident who knows. I just knew I'd want to have a large family, and I'd stay with them after I retired from the Garrison. Shiro would love all the kids. I just know it.” A small sniffle escaped Lance. “Now though? It's a bit different from my dreams. I think… the next time I see Shiro, after I have the baby, I'm going to ask him to break the bond for me.”

 

“Wow Lance that's… I mean, it's not like he can't just bond with Keith if he wanted, and bond breaking is super harsh on the body and mind.” Hunk’s worry was stinking up the room despite him only being a Beta.

 

“Which is why I didn't ask to do it while I'm pregnant. When I come back, I want a clean slate, and Shiro deserves to live with Keith how he wants to. If he doesn't want me he doesn't have to have me, and if he doesn't want Lola either then so be it.” Lance's earlier distress was long gone, his hard decisions took their toll, and had made him look so much older than twenty. Lance knew no amount of creams, or masks could fix what stress had caused him to look like. _Maybe trauma does that to a person._

 

♡♡♡

The day of the castle ship sailed close to a wormhole that'd take them to the outskirts of their known universe. Pidge was the one planning on taking Lance down planetside. Everyone in their entirety were waiting to see Lance off.

 

“Lance, I’m gonna miss you buddy. Don't forget me okay?” Hunk said, crying while giving him a gentle hug.

 

“Like I could big guy.” Lance said with a chuckle.

 

“Although these events have been unfortunate I do hope the best for you Lance.” Allura said, a soft sigh on her lips.

 

“Haha! I hope the best for me too… In all sincerity Princess, thank you for allowing me to help you on this journey.” He smiled.

 

“My boy I do hope I get to see the little one, one day. I've been told I'm great with little Altters.” Coran said, beaming his happy vibes through the entire room.

 

“I'm sure you'll meet the baby someday Coran.” Lance said.

 

“Hey, Lance, don't hold back if you'll think you're going to hurt my feelings or anything. We're still friends, not matter what, and I really hope you come back to the team one day.” Keith spoke, barely above a whisper, while embracing Lance.

 

“I hope so too Keith.” Lance sighed pulling away to face the last in the lineup besides his ride.

 

They looked each other in the eye. Neither moved closer though.

 

“The name.” Shiro finally said.

 

“What?” Lance said, a bit confused.

 

“I know you already picked the first name, but I hope you'll consider Rin as the middle name.” Shiro spoke, his brow furrowed, waiting for Lance's response.

 

“I- Oh, of course I can do that. At the very least. Lola Rin McClain…” Lance trailed off. _Shirogane_.

 

“I hope the baby's born healthy.” Shiro said before turning away. Keith went to his side.

 

“Later y'all. It's been real.” Lance laughed, and headed for Green with Pidge.

 

 ♡♡♡

 

“I won't tell anyone you cried.” Pidge said softly.

 

“I-” Lance wanted to refute her, but found that tears were streaming down his face. “Thanks.” 


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha to when I said in the comments this chapter would take me longer? It hasn't even been a day. Also, due to the fact I literally could not hold myself back to think this through better, this is the shortest chapter I have written to date. No worries though, there will be a chapter five in the works soon. I won't say by tomorrow, but hopefully by the end of the week. Thanks for all the support too guys, it really helps me to keep writing this fic. Now- Have fun with Lance meeting his family, and *Gasp* a Shiro POV at the end!?
> 
> ps sorry for spelling mistakes or whatever I'm a mess

 

They used the cloaking device on Green to kept from being seen. 

“Are you sure this is the place Lance?” Pidge said, hovering over a rural area on the border of California and Oregon.

 

“Yeah. My family - we are primarily farmers. I have quite a bit of family still in Cuba, but I lived here most my life.” He sighed fondly. 

 

“Oh, really? Farmers? What'd you farm?” Pidge asked. 

 

“Either strawberries or tomatoes. Depends.” He replied. 

 

“Are you… planning on telling them Shiro is the father?” Pidge asked quietly. 

 

“Hm. Well, I might... I'm not sure yet. I used to talk to my Mamá about everything when I was in the Garrison. I told her I had a boyfriend then, but I never said who it was.” Lance's face had a certain fondness, and a bit of sorrow clinging to it.

 

Pidge made for the final descent, and they landed safely. “Be good girl. I'll be back once I know Lance is all good.” Pidge made sure to leave the cloaking on.

 

“Do you plan on visiting your mom while your down here?” Lance asked. 

 

“No, I made a resolve not to return to her until I got the rest of the family back. But I might send her an encrypted email so she knows I'm alive.” Pidge said, pushing up her glasses. 

 

They walked about two miles through fields. Until they reached a very pretty ranch style home. Lance made the last few strides up the stairs. “That was such a long walk.” He huffed before stopping to look at the door. 

 

“Sorry. I would have moved closer-” Pidge started. 

 

“No, no it's okay.” Lance softly spoke before knocking on the door. 

 

“Who is it?” A woman with a thick accent opened the door. “Ah-” She stopped for a moment. “Lance?”

 

“Yes Mamá it's me.” His smile was coy. 

 

“My boy!” She hugged him. “¿¡Dios mío, estás teniendo un bebé!?” 

 

“Ah, Sí Mamá... I'm with child.” He said, holding his mom's hands in his own. 

 

“Oh you silly boy! This is what you've been up to!? The Garrison told us you went missing. You ran off with that boyfriend of yours didn't you?” She said pointedly. 

 

“Ah, something like that, it's a long story.” He laughed. 

 

“And who are you?” Lance's mom said pointing at Pidge. “Are you the one who knocked up my son?”

 

“Mamá!” Lance yelled. 

 

“No, ma'am. Just a friend making sure he gets home.” Pidge said with nervous laughter. “Here Lance. Your stuff.” Pidge sat down a medium sized duffle bag on the porch. 

 

“Sorry honey. You should stay for dinner!” Lance's mom beamed. 

 

“Actually I have to head back, Lance” Pidge went in for a hug, and gosh Lance wanted to cry again. “Stay healthy. Don't forget to message us.” 

 

“I won't.” Lance sniffled. Pidge had gifted him with a special com that could send a coded message back to the castle so he could give them updates, and tell them when he was ready to return to the ship. 

 

Lance watched Pidge walk off, a since of longing in his heart for his old way of life. Not for his time at the Garrison, nor his memories with Shiro, but for the crew he left still doing their best to defend the universe. 

 

“So my boy, where is your mystery guy?” His mom asked after picking up his duffle bag, and shuffling him inside. 

 

“He… is far away.” He sighed. Both physically and emotionally. 

 

“What? He left you? After knocking you up? Sounds like he needs a good Abuela cane thrashing to me.” She said mimicking a cane thumping against her palm. 

 

“Ayé Mamá! No! It's more complicated than that.” He said pinching the crease in his eyebrows. 

 

“He's dead then?” She asked. 

 

“No not dead… but he went through something traumatic, and forgot me.” 

 

“Hmm… sounds like a whole lot of mierda son.” 

 

“It's not shit Mamá! It's the truth. He forgot me, and started to date someone else. All because I didn't get up the nerve to tell him right away after I saw him again.” Lance was all worked up. 

 

“Sure sure. That explains why his baby is growing inside you.” She glared back. 

 

“He couldn't help it!” He snapped back. 

 

“Oh please! I know you always had suppressants on you… unless you wanted to get knocked up.” She gasped. 

 

“Of course not Mamá!” Lance forgot how annoying his mom could be.

 

“I wouldn't put it past you. Just because you have six siblings doesn't mean you have to have a bunch of kids too.” She laughed. 

 

“It was always apart of my dream, to have a big family. I don't know if I'll have it with Shiro-” Lance snapped his hands to his mouth.

 

“Shiro?  _ That's _ the mystery guy's name?” She tapped her finger on the table. “Wait. Shiro as in…  _ Takashi Shirogane?”  _ Lance's mom looked back in disbelief. 

 

“Um, like I said Mamá it's a long story-” 

 

“He died! On that mission in space!” She yapped. 

 

“No- Actually Mamá he didn't. He got captured by an Alien species called Galra. He had to fight as a Gladiator, and they stole his arm from him. He had to kill to survive. In all that trauma he forgot me. Even if… we had became bondmates before he left on the Kerberos Mission.” His sadness was apparent on his face, his mom's face twisted from shock to anger. 

 

“Lance Enrique McClain! You did  **_not_ ** become bondmates with someone without telling me!” Lance was a bit taken aback by her reaction. 

 

“Sorry Mamá. I… had planned on telling you. Except Shiro went missing, and they told everyone he had died. The Garrison never knew, and I was… scared. So scared Mamá. About telling anyone. I'm sorry Mamá. So so so so sorry.” Lance trembled. 

 

“Oh sweet boy, your Mamá forgives you, I was just sad you didn't tell me.” She said swiftly bringing him into her embrace. “Now, let me know when this baby is due to arrive… I'd say soon with how round you are.”

 

“I have another 3 months before Lola is supposed to come out. I… haven't been to an actual doctor. So I'm not sure of the exact date.” Lance cringed because he knew-

 

“You haven't been to a  _ doctor?  _ Don't you care what happens to this baby! What urged you to ignore medical assistance! What about vitamins. I bet you haven't even been eating properly! You silly boy! What do you have to say for yourself!” She was fuming. 

 

“I was fighting an intergalactic war! I couldn't just pop in to my local Obstetrician’s in deep space!” He fumed right back. 

 

“You were  _ where _ now!?  _ Deep space _ !?” She gasped. 

 

“Yes, Mamá.” He sighed. 

 

“You… you…” She was almost at a lost for words. “You've always been a wild one.” 

 

“Mamá! I'm home from work!” A female voice called out from the entrance. “Mamá?” She said poking her head around the entrance.

 

“Daniela!” Lance cooed at his older sister. 

 

“Lance! Hermano Bebe!” She rushed up to him. “Pregnant! You're here and Pregnant!?” She screamed. 

 

“Yes Hermana!” He laughed. 

 

“We've got to tell everyone. When does Papá get home today?” Daniela asked excited over Lance being here. 

 

“Around six honey.” Their mother laughed. 

 

“Unfortunately Elio, Mia, Henry, and Rose don't live here anymore. Listen, Rose got married to her girlfriend about five months back. Gosh the wedding was the cutest thing. Elio is doing some sort of scientific research on some sort of pesticides. Trying to help the farm in his own way. Henry got fed up with the farm life, and moved to the big city. He only ever calls me when his dates go terribly. Mia had a bad accident awhile ago at the construction site she was working at so now she's living on disability. Had enough coming to find a small house about 10 miles away from here. You know Mia. Always preferred to be alone. About a week ago I was actually promoted to general manager at Pottery Imports! Oh, and Michael is working towards taking over the farm with his wife Sera. They both live here full time now! Same as me. What about you baby brother? Outside of the bloated belly. Has your mental health been okay?” 

 

“Daniela you're as much of a chatter box as I remember… what about Abuela and Abuelo?” Lance giggled. Daniella was a gossipmonger, but he loved her.

 

“Abuelo… died a while ago. Abuela says she's doing fine, but we know it's been hard on her. I mean, they were married for 65 years. That's a whole lot of time to spend with someone.” Daniela sighed.

 

“Oh no… Abuelo… Abuela.” Lance had a certain kind of grief over the news. 

 

“We have a lot to talk about with the family... For now Honey get some rest, and I'll take you to the doctor in the morning.” Lance's mom said softly. 

 

♡♡♡

 

Of course they had a lot of questions for Lance. Damn Daniela called even the extended family for the reunion. Lance did his best to answer them. Everyone wanted to baby him, ask him about the baby inside him, and talk about the baby's father. He assumed he'd be babied considering he's the youngest of seven. He did his best to avoid certain questions. He loved them, but he didn't like to explain the whole of the big picture to everyone. 

 

The next morning Lance's mom took him to the doctor, and the baby was in perfect health. His due day was set for August twentieth. He was gonna have a summer baby, granted it was late summer. 

 

When he got home with his mom he immediately sent out a message to the team on his com. 

 

-Due date set for August twentieth-

 

He stared at the yellow screen for a few minutes before a message came in. 

 

-Is the baby healthy?-

 

-Yeah! Tell Coran thanks for that-

 

-Okay. Stay safe-

 

-I will. Keep me updated-

 

-Same to you-

 

Lance sighed. Touching his belly due to habit. “We're gonna be okay Sweetie. One way or another we'll be just fine.” 

 

♡♡♡

 

*Shiro POV*

 

It had been two months since Lance left the team. The atmosphere on the castle ship was depressingly dull after Lance left. He kept a certain happiness to everyone around him, and they made do but it wasn't the same. 

 

“Hey Shiro.” Keith said, a small grim smile on his face. 

 

“Hey? You wanted to talk?” Shiro asked, a little concerned by Keith's body language. 

 

“I've thought about this a lot. Our relationship I mean, and to be very honest I don't think we were made to be each other's mates.” Keith said, rubbing his arm. 

 

“Is this… because of Lance?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Not in the way you might think. Shiro I just-” Keith was rubbing the side of his arm. “I just think we were meant to be friends, not lovers.” 

 

“I…” Shiro thought for a moment. “You may be right.” He finally said. 

 

Keith turned to start to walk away, but stopped. “And Shiro?” 

 

“Yes?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Patch things up with Lance sooner rather than later. A part of you will always yearn for him... Don't lose him.” Keith said, with a much kinder smile than before. 

 

Shiro didn't say anything as Keith walked away. Just let the words sink in, and fully understand what Keith meant in its entirety. 

 

Shiro can't say he remembers all of what Lance spoke about, but some things have came through compared to their first reunion back on earth. He can say that if he can't remember the actual memory, he can remember the feeling. It was strong, and pure. The feeling behind most of the blackened out memories locked away in his mind. Of course, at first, he truly believed Keith was the person who he had shared those memories with. Now, he knows that wasn't the case. The way he feels for Keith aren't comparable to his emotions from back then. Thinking back, he feels bad he had mistaken Lance for Keith in the first place. Keith was a silent charmer, but Lance was positivity and love. Lance loved everyone in so many different ways. Lance just had a way with people that very few ever had. He had loved Lance in the past, and perhaps even now he still holds romantic feelings for him. Since Keith made it clear that they wouldn't work as a couple… now Shiro can try to court Lance again. But by all, he doesn't even know if Lance would what to be with him after all the grief he caused. He made Lance suffer… Lance was now also pregnant because of him. Shiro had a responsibly as a father, not just as Lance's bondmate. 

 

All being thought- Shiro has a whole lot of talking to do with Lance. He also really wants to met his kid.


	5. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys!! I hope you enjoyed the short ride that it was. I might do a new fic soon all about Altean Lance... not sure on who I'll pair him with this time though. Maybe Lotor. Anyway there is a little surprise waiting at the end! I hope you don't hate it. It's almost 3am my time, and I did it on a whim.

“Oh please Daniela!” Lance laughed. 

 

“It's true. He's the one! I swear baby brother!” She huffed.

 

“Like I said, just because you went on one good date doesn't mean the guy's the one.” He huffed right back.

 

“But I was talking to him for a whole month before!” 

 

“Still doesn't mean shit Dani-” A fierce pain rippled through Lance's body, almost bringing him to his knees.

 

“Lance? Lance!” Daniela shouted. 

 

“I'm sure I'm-” Lance was interrupted by a puddle of liquid rushing from underneath him. “Scratch that. Baby's coming.” He spoke through gritted teeth. 

 

“¿¡Bebe!?” She screamed. 

 

“Sí. Now hurry I need to be at the hospital, like, now sis.”

 

And so they rushed to the hospital, as fast as Daniela could manage. 

 

“Hello, how can we help you-” A perky nurse asked only to be cut off by Daniela. 

 

“He's giving birth!” She screamed. 

 

“Okay. Miss, calm down we'll handle it from here.” The nurse snapped quickly to another for a wheelchair. Then they proceeded to roll Lance into a room. 

 

The whole process took about eight hours before the baby finally decided to come out. Lance insisted upon a natural birth, despite the fact many Omega males experience complications and need a c-section. 

 

Lance had also been adamant about not knowing the sex of the child until he gave birth. 

 

“She's a beautiful baby girl Sir.” A nurse said, cleaning her off a bit before handing the baby over to him. 

 

He was shaking. He had her in his belly for a full 10 months. She looked round, and gentle with a full head of black hair.  _ Shiro's hair. _

 

“She is beautiful. My Lola.” He said, holding her up with a firm softness. “Lola Rin McClain-Shirogane.” He had already decided on allowing her both last names. She truly was a mix of him and Shiro. Through and through. 

 

♡♡♡

 

He got home with Lola two days later. The hospital kept him a extra day to make sure his body was holding up after the birthing process. He didn't hesitate to message the team once he got a hold of his com again. 

 

-The baby was born. Healthy. Eight pounds seven ounces. Just got back from the hospital. 

 

Lance received the quickest response he had ever gotten through the com. 

 

-Shiro is coming. We can be planetside in a month's time.

 

_ Shiro? Shiro is coming down so soon?  _ Lance still hadn't prepared himself for the bond-breaking. He thought he'd have more time before he would see him face to face.

 

-Are you sure? Don't you guys have missions to take care of?

 

Lance waited a bit longer for this message. 

 

-The Voltron coalition has gotten pretty big. Plus Shiro really wants to see the baby. 

 

Lance was happy Shiro wanted to see Lola, but he knew the price he was soon to pay. 

 

-Okay. Keep me updated.

 

♡♡♡

 

The bond-breaking is a tricky thing. Especially when you still have feelings for the person your bonded with. You have to burn the mark off with a special chemical. Back in olden times the chemical could be found in a certain kind of rock, and once heated it could be used to sever the bond. The worst part was that it had to be at the hands of the Alpha who gave you the mark. It simply won't work otherwise. Lance also heard about the horrid side effects to bond-breaking. The depression, the withdrawal, and the fatigue being big ones. Omegas, by nature, are loving care-givers. Not saying all omegas fit in that mold, but that is the base of most Omegas. The also have been said to feel things on a higher level than most over endotypes. Lance felt things like that… happiness, sadness. Everything hit him tenfold. That's why he needed the medicine. For his depression, and his anxiety. 

 

_ I wonder how I'll react to the bond-breaking? _

 

♡♡♡

 

Lance passed the time with Lola in the continuing weeks in peace. Lola, she was a wonderful baby, barely cried. She even started laughing even. Despite being barely a month old. Her eyes… were such a brilliant blue. She got that from Lance's side of the family for sure. 

 

A knock was heard on the door, just after Lance put Lola away for a daytime nap. Babies need a lot of rest to grow. 

 

“Daniela I told you time, and time again don't leave-” Lance paused. Shiro stood there, causal as ever. “Oh, Shiro.”

 

“Lance.” There was a strong emotion behind his eyes. All of a sudden, Lance was pulled into a hug, one of which he hadn't expected. 

 

“Shiro…?” Lance's eyes went wide. “Shiro. Let me go.”

 

Shiro pulled back. “Ah, Sorry.” 

 

“You wanted to see her yes? I just laid her down for a nap.” Lance was cold, but it was better that way. 

 

“I do, but I also wanted to see you. How have you been?” He asked in a soft voice. 

 

“Please. Just don't. I'm fine, and Lola is fine too. How long are you planning to stay?” Lance bristled. 

 

“I… not sure yet. I understand if your mad at me Lance. I know I haven't been the best Alpha to you.” Shiro said, stepping inside the doorway. 

 

“The best… Shiro. The only thing saying your my Alpha is this bond mark. And this mark-” Lance grabbed at his shirt roughly. “-Wasn’t made by you. It was made by a Shiro who I loved with my entire soul. A Shiro locked forever in my memory. He loved me. He was my Alpha. You? Your Keith's Alpha.” 

 

“No. I'm not his Alpha.” Shiro stated harshly.

 

“Excuse me?” Lance gave Shiro some severe side eye. 

 

“He broke it off with me a few months back. We weren't meant for each other. I came here to see Lola, and to apologize to you.” Shiro said.

 

“You guys aren't together…?” Lance asked, crossing his arms. 

 

“No, and Lance-” Shiro got down on his knees. “-I am, so deeply sorry for forgetting you. The memories, the few I remember, have gotten clearer. I know now they were never Keith, and that I was searching for you in him. I won't ask you for forgiveness, but please consider me as a lifelong partner once more.” 

 

Lance looked down at this man, the man he once knew, and the man who he had become. “Shiro… that's…” Lance started, lip quivering. “When the com said you were coming here… I was fully prepared to do the bond-breaking with you. I never-” Lance covered his mouth as a sob escaped it. 

 

“Lance-” Shiro stood very suddenly. “-I want you. I want to be with you, and I want to only be your Alpha. Please. I want to have a family with you Lance.” 

 

Lance started crying, really crying, as he fell into Shiro's embrace. “You damn idiot!” He cried. 

 

Shiro gently brushed the hair Lance had let grow since the pregnancy began back behind his ear. “I remember you Lance, I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you.” 

 

Lance looked up with all the hope of the universe shining down on him. “I always loved you Takashi.” 

 

Shiro gently guided Lance's lips towards his own. It was a sweet, chaste kiss. 

 

Shiro let out a soft laugh. “This reminds me of when we first kissed on the roof the the Garrison. You were so surprised… it was all so very sweet. We started dating shortly after didn't we?” 

 

“Shiro!” Lance sparked up, landing soft kisses all over Shiro's face. He swore he kissed every inch when Lola started crying from the other room. “I better get her.” He looked back at Shiro, who was giving him the softest of Smiles. His Shiro was finally back. The love of his life. 

 

“Let's go.” Shiro smiled bigger. 

 

Lance lead Shiro by the hand to his and Lola’s room. He let go to pick up her small body. Her cries softly faded. Lance noticed Shiro staring at her wide-eyed. “Want to hold her?” 

 

“I… I'm not…” but Lance gave her over to her father gently. 

 

“Made sure to support her head.” Lance gave a soft chuckle. 

 

“She's… she's perfect.” Shiro said, tears in his eyes. 

 

“I know. It's because she's ours.” Lance laughed, his own tears threatening him again.

 

♡♡♡ Epilogue ♡♡♡

 

Shiro ended up only staying a week that first week they decided to be lovers once again. 

 

Lance said he'd be back on the ship once Lola could walk, but it actually wasn't until she was three when Lance arrived back on the castle ship.

 

“Lance!” Hunk ran up to him. Lance stood in all his glory, holding the chubby girl in his arms. 

 

“I'm back buddy. You miss me?” Lance laughed. 

 

“Of course!” Hunk beamed. 

 

“He wasn't the only one.” Pidge smirked. She had let her hair grow out in the time she hadn't seen him. Wearing it in a high ponytail. Pidge had a lack of glasses now too. She was only a inch shorter than Lance now.

 

“Ah sad to say you hit your growth spurt finally Pidge. I missed you being short.” 

 

“Okay. Rude for one. Second, is that my niece?” She squealed, coming over over to swifty snatch the girl from Lance's hands. “Hello!” Pidge said while giving her a gentle throw into the air. 

 

“Be gentle with our little girl, Pidge.” Shiro sighed. 

 

“Yeah yeah I hear you muscle head.” She grumbled, settling to rub her cheek against the girls as a sign of affection.

 

“Release your tiny raccoon hands from my baby girl!” Lance said half-heartedly.

 

“Fine, fine.” Pidge huffed with a smile. 

 

“Is this your child?” Allura said pointedly. “She is so small.”

 

“Yes, well, children tend to be quite small Allura.” Lance laughed.

 

“Ah I can't wait to watch the little one!” Coran chirped excitedly. 

 

“I'm happy she's healthy.” Keith said coming from behind Lance. 

 

“Keith!” Lance said, giving him a hardy embrace. 

 

“Nice to see you Lance.” He sighed, a half-smile on his face. 

 

“Back at ya buddy.” 

 

♡♡♡

 

Lance decided to stay, and raise Lola on the castle ship. Shiro thought it might be too dangerous at first, but everything worked out in the long run. And Lance? Let's just say he got the big family he always wanted. All while exploring the galaxy with his Alpha, and love of his life. With great friends, and a wonderful support system.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated!! I Check this fic everyday to see all the new people who have come to look at it! And that thank you for all the love one way or another!! Also if you want to say who Lance should be paired with for the next story I'm all ears!


End file.
